Angels Song
by Rosa17
Summary: Sequel to Angels Cry. Set about nine months after the first one ended, & continues the story. Timewise in what would have been series 3, but with Marian. The whole Holy Land part of series 2 did not happen. Angels Cry took off from 'Walkabout'.
1. Chapter 1

Angels Song

AN: Sequel to Angels Cry. This story is loosely in line with what did happen to Richard the Lionheart after the third Crusade. Takes up about nine months after Angels Cry ended.

Prologue

The gang stood silently in a small cluster on the perimeter of the market square in the city of Segelocum, a Roman settlement bordering the river Trent in the county of Nottingham, a good forty miles from their camp in the heart of Sherwood.

Much began to pace, they had arranged to meet Robin and Marian at this designated place at noon, it was clearly past that now and even Little John looked worried.

"I mean what if something has happened to them?" asked Much.

"Stand still!" Djaq commanded, but still Much paced.

"I am not being funny but we are better off waiting here for them then wandering off in a city we hardly know." Allan reasoned.

"What if something has happened to them? What if they are ….dead." Much said whispering the last word with some caution, only to see Will and Djaq shake their heads at him.

"Why don't we pop into that Inn over there we can still see the meeting place and we can enjoy some refreshment?" suggested Allan. It was a hot August day and he could do with a drink to quench his thirst

"Here we wait." Little John firmly replied and Allan shrugged reluctantly staying put.

0o0

In a small church in a tiny village several miles north of Segelocum a Priest carried out the wedding ceremony of the man and woman before him. He had heard of them, who hadn't? And in his quest for peace in times of strife and violence, where power and money seemed to control the world he agreed to marry them. Binding them legally to each other, to override the hand fasting ceremony they had shared ten months previously. The only witnesses were a scribe who worked for the Priest and his serving woman. Despite being a small affair it was clearly a happy one and the bride and groom not only left with each other but with a written documentation of their marriage.

0o0

Several hours after Allan complained that he was thirsty the gang relented and ventured into the Inn for refreshment. Robin and Marian had still not materialised and they could only imagine horrendous reasons as to why.

It had been a simple meeting with a messenger who had news from Count Friedrich of Hanheim. Much tried to reason over and over again to the annoyance of the others, as to why Robin had taken the notion to go alone with Marian in the first place.

0o0

A number of miles away the couple in question had taken off from the main road to Segelocum for some peace and quiet before they joined the gang once more. Concealed in a particularly sheltered glen they lay together on the grass, bathed with the warmth of the afternoon sun on their bodies. Robin glanced up at the position of the sun and sighed. He raised himself to his elbow and looked down at Marian fondly, with desire flickering in his eyes.

He took her left hand and ran his fingers across the scars that Gisborne's dagger had left behind some months earlier. It had healed now and he massaged her middle finger then looked at her. Marian met his gaze then looked at her hand. She bent her fingers into a fist and all but her middle finger did as she bid. The middle finger moved slightly but it seemed that this was going to be the extent of its healing. Marian sighed in acceptance of it and he took the opportunity to brush his lips against hers invitingly. This time it was Marian who looked up to the position of the sun to gauge the time of day. Robin shrugged at her non verbal question and she replied by drawing him back down to be reunited with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Gisborne rode swiftly home. He had been away for several months and now was only to be a fleeting visit. He wanted to check on his populace and the progression of the new Nottingham. Last year when he had fled the home of Buckingham, he had feared all was lost including Marian, but now that was not so. Marian was still out of his reach but that would come. Didn't good come to those who waited? And how he had waited for Marian to be his. He dismounted from his horse handing him impatiently over to a stable boy and walked swiftly into his house only to find Jasper sitting there drinking his very best wine. Guy hid a glower that threatened to consume his face. If nothing else he had to keep on the good side of this infuriating man.

"Jasper, what brings you to my estate?" he asked, sitting down, pouring himself some refreshment and regarding the man opposite him.

"This, that," he replied taking a large swig of wine. "This is very good." He added indicating the drink.

"I know," Gisborne said with a glimpse of a smile. Perhaps a man who showed similar tastes was worth being acquainted with after all.

"I heard you were still after the King's head on a spike." Jasper said, directly getting to the point of his visit.

"Yes, I have been away arranging some details to detain him from setting foot on English soil and to help Prince John secure the throne."

"You seem to be doing well despite the lack of Vasey. I still miss our little Thursday meetings we had though." He said with a tone and expression Guy could not quite fathom. Changing the subject he added. "Have you seen how the rebuilding of Nottingham is progressing?"

"No but I planned to stop there before I leave again."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Have you heard then news then?" Jasper asked with a sly smile.

"What news?" Guy replied sharply, thinking there could be news of Robin Hood.

"I am to be the new Sheriff."

Gisborne bit back a groan but managed to smile and said. "You must be pleased."

"Wanted the title for yourself did you?" asked Jasper cruelly.

But Guy retaliated by saying. "No I have far greater plans than being the Sheriff of Nottingham. Any word on the notorious Hood?"

"Our paths have crossed a few times; he is usually with Lady Marian who is often referred to as his wife." He told him adding the last part as it knew the effect it would have on the man in black.

Gisborne looked as if he was about to humanly combust, but somehow just kept the edge to his temper. He stood pushing the chair back with force and it crashed to the floor. Jasper sensing he had driven Gisborne too far hastily took his leave and Gisborne's expression matched his attire. He was certainly not going to rest until Hood and his gang were no more and Marian was where she belonged, with him.

0o0

Dusk was setting in when the couple walked through the musty smelling Inn holding hands. The stench of unwashed bodies was a deep contrast to the fresh air they had previously been exposed to. Stopping they surveyed the room in opposite directions for the gang. Marian nudged Robin on the arm and they focused on the group and made their way to where they were all seated at a table looking out of a window.

"Where have you been?" Much demanded on sight.

"We thought we would find you in here," Marian replied, ignoring Much's question smiling in amusement and adding. "I am surprised you all are still sober."

"We waited outside for ages," Allan muttered dryly in response to her.

"We thought…..We…. thought." Much stuttered. "We thought you were dead."

"You thought they were dead." Djaq interjected. "We thought there was a rational explanation."

"Well pardon me for being worried." He said huffily, still showing his disapproval to Robin and Marian.

The couple shared a private look which agitated Much even further as he watched them with dire need for an explanation.

"What's new then?" Robin asked, sending a cheeky grin Much's way who scowled.

"Nothing," said Allan taking a big bite from a slab of bread. "We're waiting for you and Marian."

"You could tell us what is new?" Will suggested.

Marian glanced at Robin ready to give in and Robin replied. "Alright. We got married." And he pulled out the written documentation, which Djaq took off him and read the manuscript that had been scribed in Latin.

"They did," she confirmed handing the paper back to Robin.

"By a Priest?" asked Much and Marian nodded. "Without us?"

"I wasn't marrying you I was marrying Marian. Besides you were all there when it mattered the most." Robin answered.

"Good. No more talk of finding a Priest from him." Said John pointing at Much. "And now you can tell us about the messenger."

"Oh that," said Marian casually but her eyes gave her away as they filled with a serious glint.

"What?" asked Much. "What is it? What did the Count say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

"We did not speak with the Count but his messenger." Marian corrected the manservant, sliding onto the bench beside Allan who shimmed up to make room for Robin as well, so that they could talk in hushed tones.

"So what did the messenger say then?" asked Will eager to know.

"The King had been taken hostage by one of his enemies Leopold of Austria. Word is that he will be transported to Germany to Emperor Henry VI and then will only be released for a sizable ransom from England. A ransom, that England clearly does not have the funds to dredge up." Robin explained.

"This is bad." Much muttered. "Very bad. What do we do?"

"What about the people in Nottinghamshire?" asked Will with a frown.

"The King, we save the King. And hope Nottinghamshire can fend for themselves while we save the nation." Marian replied on behalf on both herself and Robin.

The gang looked at Robin who nodded and confirmed Marian's words. "We go to Germany, find the Count and save the King."

"I'm not being funny but why do we need to find the Count?" asked Allan.

"Because," said Robin slowly. "He is the only one I can trust to help us and he has the connections we need to successfully bring the King back home."

"When do we leave?" asked Djaq, ready to follow Robin wherever he was going.

"Tomorrow."

"What? I mean aren't we going back to the camp first?" Much asked.

Robin shook his head. "No there is no time to lose, we leave first light."

0o0

Gisborne exchanged polite pleasantries with Cornelius which neither of them meant as the architect took Guy on a tour of the new Nottingham. The building seemed to be progressing rapidly. The castle looked as if it would be on a much grander scale than the previous one had been and the houses within the city walls of the best materials money could buy.

"Staying long?" Cornelius asked.

"No I have to return to Europe with some urgency." Gisborne informed him. "But as soon as my business is concluded I will return to Locksley for good."

"Sounds important."

"Prince John has deemed me his personal advocate on an urgent matter." Gisborne replied, preening at the thought.

Cornelius was little impressed however, his only thoughts of his own gains. They parted company without much further conversation. Gisborne retired to Locksley for the night, to rest before his voyage across the sea to France, his first port of call on his mission to kill the King.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

The gang travelled to France, they crossed the expanse of water at Hull landed in Belgium and travelled down to France on foot. The going was hot and tedious and Much and Allan spent most of their time bickering. Will and Djaq shared some secret glances and Marian and Robin seemed to be on their second honeymoon phase in under a year. John was his usual self, silent for the best part, but reliably there.

"I don't understand why we have to stop in France if it is so urgent to reach Germany." Much complained sitting on the ground, removing his shoes to look at his blistered feet and everyone stopped for him.

"Put your shoes back on." Djaq told him, wrinkling her nose in distaste. He frowned up at her but complied.

"Because," Robin said his patience obviously on its final tether. "I need to speak with the Queen Mother or the King's wife, Berengaria."

"We need to discover whether they are raising the ransom money." Marian put in.

"From a country which has already been run dry of it's wealth." Will said with a disapproving shake of his head.

"Even so, that would not prevent the King's mother or wife trying to raise the funds." Stated Marian knowingly and Robin nodded.

"It is not right." Little John uttered.

"No it is not." Added Much with utter conviction.

"Can we please keep moving," Allan interjected. "I want to get there. I am not too confident on foreign soil. I mean we can't even speak the language. And the villagers we pass by look at us funny."

"That is because you are strange." Much shot back. He stood grimaced as he felt a blister on his sole pop and hurried to catch the others up with Allan trailing behind, looking for foreign villagers to suddenly appear from the hedge row and demand wealth he did not have.

0o0

Gisborne was admitted to King Phillip's private quarters immediately on his arrival. He bowed to the King and informed the royal man of the news he had brought forthwith.

"I must go to Germany, see that the King is incarcerated where he should be." Gisborne declared, his French almost word perfect.

"Why hurry?" smiled the King. "I doubt very much England will have the ability to raise the required funds that easily. Stay here rest for a few days. I have plenty to entertain you within my castle."

Gisborne paused and thought that a few more days would not hurt in the least. He needed the comfort a good woman provided and so he agreed.

"Very well Your Majesty, I would be honoured to stay."

"That is settled then. I also have an ulterior motive of my own," he smiled and added. "More plans to rid England of their King and his detestable family who reside here in France itself."

Gisborne returned the smile, plans like this he liked very much indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4.

Robin and the gang arrived at the home of Berengaria, wife of Richard the Lionheart. Robin spoke on behalf of the party and they were allowed access. Inside an outer chamber, Robin said. "Much, Marian come with me. The rest of you wait here."

"Is it safe?" asked Allan with caution.

"If you mean is Gisborne going to jump out from behind that pillar over there, then yes it is safe Allan." Robin told him as Allan swallowed nervously just the same. Will, Djaq and John did not look too pleased at the prospect of splitting up either but kept silent.

Robin, Marian and Much followed a manservant into the inner chamber and immediately bowed to the Queen Mother and her daughter in law.

"Robin of Locksley," Eleanor of Aquitaine smiled broadly. "It has been a long time." He grinned back and Berengaria looked mildly surprised at the exchange. "This is the Earl of Huntingdon," she continued explaining to her husband's wife. "You know the infamous Robin Hood."

"She knows you are Robin Hood," whispered Much under his breath. Wishing Robin had suggested he too had waited outside with the others. Robin seemed to want to do most things with only Marian for company, so why not this?

"Who have you brought with you? I seem to recognise you young lady," Eleanor smiled to Marian, who looked demurely back much to her husbands surprise.

"This is my wife Marian, daughter of Edward of Knighton former Sheriff of Nottingham. And you remember my former manservant Much, Your Majesty."

"Yes," she replied, then added. "So what do we owe this honour, Robin of Locksley?"

"My men and I have come to rescue the King and to beg that you withhold collecting the ransom money from English soil until we have at least tried to liberate him ourselves. Not just for him but for England too."

"Interesting proposition Robin. What do you think my dear?" she asked turning to Berengaria.

"I think we can discuss it," she replied and this time they all smiled.

0o0

"Who is that man?" Eleanor asked Robin the following day as they prepared to leave.

"Little John." Robin told her.

"Little John, I rather think he looks more like big bear to me, all ready to cuddle."

Marian who stood beside Robin stifled a giggle and he shared an amused look with her.

"You are happy with us making a rescue bid Your Majesty?" Marian asked in an effort to keep herself from laughing. Robin's hand found her and grasped it, ready to squeeze hard should she fail.

"Yes if anyone call pull it off it is Robin Hood. God's speed my friends. I hope to hear good news that my son is freed and alive and well soon."

0o0

"Big bear!" Exclaimed Little John as he rode nervously on the horse that the Royal house had provided in order they reach Germany with urgency.

The others chuckled as Robin said. "It seems she took a shine to you."

"Then if we stop there when we return remind me to keep out of her way." He replied hiding a mixture of feelings including embarrassment, flattery and amusement.

"That is the least of our worries, I mean we have to save the King from a castle that none of us have been to." Allan protested.

"Which is why, we are going to see Count Friedrich." Robin replied with a grin. "If anyone can get us in there it is him."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait, my life has been busy of late.

Part 5

By the time the gang rode onto Bavaria the weather was turning cool in the days as well as the nights. It would only be a few short weeks before the leaves on the deciduous trees would change to hues of orange, yellow and brown. They had made good time with the benefit of the King's horses and were focused on their mission to rescue the King. Despite some of the forest areas being denser than home in Sherwood.

The castle emerged above them, built on a rocky outcrop and they all strained their necks with awe at the sight of it, a far cry from the castles of England.

"How do we get up there?" asked Much. "We're not mountain goats."

"There should be a road." Robin reasoned.

"We just haven't found it yet," Will added.

"I hate heights and I hate climbing and I hate…"

"Shut up!" chorused the others to Much as he began to moan.

"Look!" said Marian pointing. "Through the trees over there, is the path."

"Come on lads what are we waiting for?" asked Robin with a grin. Much took one final look at the height of the rock and with a sickening expression brought up the rear of the party.

The path was a spiral and twisted round and round again making Much feel dizzy.

"Don't look down." Little John shouted at him.

"I can't help it….." Much said in a very quiet voice, his expression telling how he felt precisely.

They reached the top, to Much's relief without mishap of any kind. And using a spattering of the German language, Marian and Robin between them managed to convince the guards at the gate they were genuine. Even so they were still relieved of their weapons and were led to the main hall of the castle, a handful of guards watching them.

"I don't like this. I really don't like this," muttered Much under his breath, but loud enough for Allan to shoot him a 'keep quiet' glance.

"What's there not to like? He was friendly enough in Nottingham." Djaq whispered back to him.

Friedrich stepped into the shadows of the gallery and observed his guests with caution, on recognising them his face lit up. Marian, now there was a beautiful sight for his sorry eyes and he hurried down to greet them.

"Robin, Lady Marian," he said shaking hands with the former and kissing and embracing the latter, pulling away abruptly when he saw the glint of steel in Robin's eye. In his heavily accented Germanic accent he added. "What has brought you all the way to Bavaria to see me?"

"The King," Marian replied.

"Ah the King, a prisoner right here in Germany, my messenger reached you then."

"And we need you my friend," Robin added. "To help us save him."

"Oh another bout of adventure, this I think I am going to like." He told them with a smile. Then he led then down the hall calling for his servants to prepare rooms and good food for his honoured guests.

0o0

Marian looked back towards the bed, Robin slept beneath the crumpled sheets, she smiled as she recalled the previous night they had shared together. Then she pulled the borrowed dressing robe closer about her frame to ward off the chill of the early morning. She didn't want to light the fire for risk of waking him as she craved some time alone to think.

Looking out the window gave her an excellent view of the magnificent forest, which seemed to stretch forever and she thought of the England they had left behind, but more than that she thought of the new life growing inside her. The one she hadn't told Robin about. She was surprised that he hadn't noticed a change in her body last night, but he had a lot on his mind that perhaps made him overlook things which otherwise would have been obvious immediately. Marian was also amazed that no one else had picked up on it either. She had carefully concealed the morning sickness, which had now thankfully for the most part dissipated. She knew that if she told him now he would want her to remain here at Friedrich's home where it was relatively safe. But she wanted, needed to by his side. They worked better together, always had and always would and now was no different from any other.

Marian sighed and ran a hand over the gentle curve of her belly, an act of protection of the child within. Robin would be cross that she hadn't told him and yet if she did? No he, the gang and the King needed her to work alongside them, telling Robin he was to become a father could wait.

"Marian, Marian," his voice carried gently across the expanse of the room and she shivered with the chill of the day. "It is cold, what are you doing up? Come back to bed," he added invitingly, with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Unable to resist his charm she walked over to the bed and he drew her down upon it tugging the covers over them both.

"I was thinking," she whispered snuggling down into the warmth that was her husband.

"About what? The King? We will bring him home Marian." He told her with a certainty in his tone.

"Yes about the King," she agreed. "But also about you, me us."

"What about me, you us?" he asked.

She smiled and it lit up her eyes, her whole face making him want to kiss her until he couldn't breathe and to then hold her forever.

"I love you." She told him, her hand cradling his face and stroking his beard. He looked at her with a flicker of questionability crossing his face but was soon lost in their kiss answering the hunger within, merging their souls in life and love.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6.

The gang and Friedrich sat round an oval table, upon it lay a model of Henry's castle and fortress. It made the Count's palace seem insignificant in comparison and they all shared a look, with a feeling which last materialised in their hearts when they tried to get into Vasey's strong room. This fortress was built on a higher mountain than where they were now and was at least three times the size.

"They are holding him in the dungeons." Friedrich explained.

"Not a tower? I was hoping for a tower," said Much thinking of bats and shuddered.

The Count shook his head. "No they have him here," and he pointed to the deepest and furthest dungeon from daylight and other humanity.

Robin sighed. "Right we have to think of a way to get in. Can you get us in?" he said directing the question to Friedrich. "Hang on I have a plan."

"You all want to go in? Is that wise? Should not some of us be waiting outside or in the grounds at the very least? Henry's army is far more gruesome and fierce than any I have seen on English soil." Friedrich replied.

"How many soldiers or guards can we expect to encounter?" asked Will, looking at the battlements.

"One hundred at the very least I fear."

Marian inhaled sharply at the revelation, this was going to be a far more dangerous undertaking than they had ever attempted before, and Robin shot her a look, "I am alright," she whispered.

Robin shook his head. "I do not think we all can go into the dungeon, so no."

"What do you suggest? Please don't tell me you intend some fearless heroics by going in there alone?" Much asked, with horror in his timbre.

"No I was thinking, you and I could go in there together."

"Me! You! What?" Much spluttered.

"Friedrich can pretend that we are his prisoners whom he wants incarcerated in the safest dungeon in the country. Underneath our clothing we will disguise our weapons and tools to free the King from his irons. John, Allan and Will can pose as guards who belong to the Count."

"And what about me and Marian?" asked Djaq seriously.

Robin smiled and replied. "Well it would be fitting that you are guests of the Count and have come along for the entertainment of it all."

"Oh, you mean I have to wear a dress?" she asked.

"That would probably be best," Robin said with a glimmer of amusement.

"Very well, I can manage that for a day or two." She conceded.

"Marian?" asked Robin for confirmation of her role in the plan, much as he hated the thought of her flirting with the Count again, it was imperative they rescued the King as soon as possible.

"Yes, we will proceed with your plan."

"Good."

0o0

Gisborne had spent longer than he had intended with Phillip of France rode through the gates of Henry VI Palace to see how the King was getting alone with the mice and rats. He was given instantaneous access to the dungeons which were heavily manned by soldiers and he peeped through the spy hole of the King's cell. It was a cramped room and the King sat with his back against the wall his head on his knees. He was chained by his wrists and ankles to the walls and Gisborne laughed to himself. No one would get the King of England out of here however hard they tried.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 7

Count Friedrich of Hanheim with a cloaked and hooded girl hanging on to each arm walked through the door of the palace. The women drew their hoods from their heads, even Marian looked in wonderment at the splendour of the building. The Count signalled to his three guards to take the two prisoners to the dungeons while he and his lady friends walked off the meet the Emperor, Henry the VI. The plan was in motion. Marian gave one backward glance at Robin but all she could see was the back of Little John and she lifted up a small prayer that they would be successful.

The route to the dungeon was long, laborious, damp, dank and dark. Allan had within the confines of his uniform a letter for the chief jailer from the Count that they hoped would suffice. Getting out again was going to be another matter but at least they were in. John yanked Much a little rougher than intended and Much shot him a look.

"Sorry," muttered Little John.

"We have to make it look authentic," whispered Allan.

After what seemed an age they reached the head jailer and Allan handed over the sealed document. The man who was as large as John read it with scrutinising detail, looking over the two new prisoners with a beady eye.

Finally he handed the letter back to Allan and said. "Down the stairs then third room on the right, for the scrawny one and fifth room for the vacant looking one." He told them indicating the direction.

As they descended the stairwell the temperate dropped even further and Much gave an involuntary shiver while Will said. "No need to question which way round he meant you to go."

"Very funny," moaned Much. "And I do not look vacant."

"Oh I don't know," joked Robin trying to put some joviality into the situation while Much uttered a non committal response.

They put Robin in the first cell, cleverly giving the assumption the door was locked but thanks to Will's engineering skills it remained open. Robin slid the manacles over his wrist and ankles but did not secure them and when they went to Much's room they did the same. Then the three guards made their way back to the ground floor to seek out the Count and update him on the situation.

0o0

Friedrich took the gang to an unused room and said. "Now you have to use the hidden staircase to get back into the dungeon. It is little used and heard of, but you will have to take care for some men that Henry trust implacably will use it at any time of the day. Marian, Djaq and I will aim to keep Henry entertained up here with stories, food and wine, while you all and Robin Hood and Much rescue the King."

The trio nodded and went on their way, while Marian, Djaq and the Count emerged from the room laughing; he snuck his arm round each woman and gave them a friendly squeeze. Djaq tried to look as if she was enjoying the flirtation but Marian scowled at him when he said. "You seem a little more…. well covered than I recall."

"Remember the skittles," she replied.

"Yes," he said in a pained tone. "But I think this is more. This dress when we had it made for you was not this tight no?" She shot him a not now glance but he carried on regardless. "Ah I realise how silly of me you have been married for almost a year and Robin…. You are with his child."

"You are?" asked Djaq.

"Please," begged Marian. "Keep this quiet, I have not told Robin…"

"But you must be several months along." Protested the Count.

"I have concealed it well."

"Even from your own husband?" Friedrich asked alarmed at the thought.

"He has enough burdens without me adding to them and besides I will tell him when this is over." She assured him with a gentle smile.

"Just for the record how far along are you?" he asked.

"It is not polite to ask." Marian responded.

"No indeed it is not, but in Robin's absence I what is it you say? I make the calls."

"I think you find I make my own choices anyway," she told him firmly and he looked slightly bashful. "But 'for the record' as you put it, I am about four months give or take…..." She added as evasively as she could manage.

"Marian, you should not be here," argued Djaq.

"I couldn't agree more," said the Count.

"Whether you agree or not here I am staying until we all can go home to England." She said, furtively digging her heels in and Djaq if not the Count knew she would not be moved of her decision.

0o0

Back in the dungeon the trio crept along the wall, trying to conceal themselves within the mouldy walls. The Palace might be a grand affair but the dungeons made the jail at Nottingham before it was razed seem superior. They reached Robin's cell first and he was soon leading them to Much's cell. When all five of them were walking down the corridor they set off for the room in which they hoped the King would be.

0o0

Djaq felt the hairs on her neck prickle and she turned to see the retreating figure of Gisborne pass a doorway at the end of the long room. It was possible that from this angle he had not recognised them and Marian was out of his sight.

In a hissed whisper she said to her two companions as they and a number of others sat in the presence of the great man of Germany. "Gisborne is here."

"What?" Marian whispered back.

"I am thinking we need to make a move," Friedrich declared. "But how I am not sure?"

"I will swoon, you can say my dress is too tight or something," Marian told the pair and they agreed.

0o0

Gisborne hurried down the hidden flight of stairs just to taunt and jeer at the King in his prison cell. Hearing the mumble of voices he slowed down and peeped round the corner, there right in front of him was Robin Hood and his trusty friend Much. He could hear the mutterings of others, but could not make them out in the shadows. Hood's men no doubt and if Hood was here Marian couldn't be too far away. Having the upper hand on Hood he crept swiftly away and returned moments later with a troop of guards.

Guy appeared and had the advantage of surprise. Immediately however Robin gave the signal and his men drew their weapons from their clothing.

"Hood," spat Gisborne, "Fancy seeing you here."

"You did not think I would try and save the King?"

"I had thought you were still trying to save the poor of England who you let down when you did not find the Sheriff in time," he taunted and Robin lunged at him with his sword.

The fight broke out in intensity but Gisborne's men overpowered Robin.

"Go!" Robin yelled at the gang. "Come back for me later."

"No Master!" protested Much who was behind the retreating figures of the others and one of the emperor's men caught him too by the scruff of his neck.

"Two for the price of one," smiled Guy. "I will be speaking to Henry see if I can arrange a double hanging. It will make me a very happy man to see you die and watch your friends realise they can do nothing about it." He said into Robin's face. "And if you are here I would imagine Marian is too. Now, now she will be mine."

"She will never be yours," Robin shouted back and was rewarded with a slap across the face from the man in black.

"When you are dead how will you protect her then?"

"She can protect herself and there are other good people who would care for her on my behalf."

"Not in the same way I would," leered Gisborne and Robin raised his knee but Guy anticipated it well and one of the guards holding the outlaw struck him upon the head sending him into a world of unconsciousness.

Gisborne laughed mercilessly and Much said in a pained tone. "What have you done?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. If it makes you happy I will allow you to share a cell. There is no way either of you will survive this."

"You are wrong," Much replied. "Robin's men are here and they will get us out.

"And Marian?" whispered Guy coming right up to Much's face with his own.

"Marian…" muttered Much who would have stepped back had the wall not been directly behind him and a guard was not holding him in a vice like grip. "Marian…"

"Marian, Marian what? Is she here? I know she is and it will only be a matter of time before I find her and this time she will be mine forever." He added laughing, his snigger echoing down the corridor as Much was chained with Robin against the wall of a cell.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 8

Robin groaned and Much looked down at where his Master's head was resting against his shoulder.

"Robin! Robin!" he said gently.

After a few moments Robin replied. "How long was I out?" he sat up carefully and blinked finding the darkness startling.

Much waited until Robin's eyes had adjusted and replied. "The first or second time?"

"They knocked me out twice?"

"The second time you fainted. What do you remember?"

"I remember…Gisborne…his guards. Did the others get away? Marian?"

Much shrugged and said, "I don't know, they are not in this cell with us, I presume that is good news. Gisborne hasn't been down to jeer that he has Marian. But he did give you a flogging."

Robin moved then winced as his back protested in pain.

"Do not tell me that was when I passed out the second time…" he said dryly, feeling each welt stretch agonisingly as he moved.

"Yes indeed."

"How many?" Robin asked, glad it was dark as his eyes watered from the sting of the lashes.

"Strokes?"

"Yes Much. How many blows did they give me?"

"Ten."

"Feels like fifty."

"If it was fifty you would be dead, I am sure or as good as."

They drifted into silence the only sounds the dripping of the moisture from the walls and the scurrying of mice and rats.

"I hate rats. I hate mice and I hate being here in a cell with you chained to the wall. Do you have a plan?" Much said in the way he had.

"No."

"Half a plan?" he added hopefully.

"No. But I will think of something." Robin vowed.

0o0

"Marian is this a good idea…?" said Will as they all watched her within the confines of the forest, load an arrow onto a bow.

"I need to see if….if I have regained the skill."

"But you have not practised since the accident." Added Djaq.

"I still need to see," she told them, as she predicted her middle finger did not want to move as the others did and she inwardly bit back a groan of frustration.

"Let her," Allan said to keep the peace.

She fired the arrow and it missed the target by a good distance.

"I could shoot better than that." The Count told her and she gave him a frown. "Sorry," he added with a shrug.

"Marian," said Allan as casually as he could.

"What ?" she asked her gaze going to her midriff where the dress had ripped at the sides and she swore in an unladylike manner under her breath.

"Here," said the Count offering her a cloak and she covered herself up a little too late.

"You are…" Allan said with a knowing smile.

"Does Robin know?" asked Will.

"Do you think he would let her out of his sight if he knew?" asked Djaq.

"Robin doesn't know?" asked Little John to clarify the point.

"No and I would appreciate if you see him before I do if you do not tell him." She snapped back. "This is not helping us save him, Much and the King."

"No but it is an interesting topic," smiled Allan. "Congratulations by the way."

"Well wishes can wait until Robin, the King and Much are safe," she told them her expression solemn.

"Well we have decided that none of us are good enough with the bow to cut them down on the day of hanging." Will said, getting the conversation back on track.

"So just how are we going to get them out of this?" Allan asked.

An arrow whizzed past the Count's head and they all turned to where the foliage began to part and a figure emerged.

"I have been looking for you all for ages. I knew you would come."

"Carter!" said Marian and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug which he reciprocated.

"What are you doing here?" asked Little John.

"I followed the King from when he was first captured. I thought if I waited around long enough help would surely come about and it has."

Marian smiled and said. "Now I may have lost the art of the bow but…"

"Carter!" Said Little John, Will and Djaq in unison. "Carter hasn't."

"I think," Marian said with a smile. "We have a plan after all." And the others smiled in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

The courtyard was prepared for the hanging. People had come from far and wide to see the event. A hanging was an entertaining affair, but this one was special. Word was that the hanging today was for a notorious English criminal and his associate who had the audacity to attempt to rescue the King of their home land, and had failed.

The outlaws, the Count and Carter gained entry in small groups. Their weapons hidden beneath Marian's flowing gown and they all discreetly retrieved them from her when safely within the Palace walls. Then they moved to strategic places within the courtyard. Friedrich stood beside Marian; she was 'his personal guest' for the occasion. And although they did not have the honour of a place near the Royal box which would have caused some problems as Gisborne was there, they did have a prominent point to view the proceedings.

Will stood as close as he could to the platform to the gallows, with Allan and Djaq by the main gate. Little John stood somewhere between the two and Carter hid to give himself a good position for shooting Robin and Much down from the noose.

The trumpet sounded and the prisoners were marched out to the solid beat of the drum. Robin and Much squinted to the daylight, it was a cloudy day but vastly different to the blackness of the cell. Much tripped but righted himself as he was pulled by his chains to the stage and they stood facing the jeering crowd. Much looked with a sickened expression at Robin who looked back with the smallest of shrugs.

"Where are they? Where are the gang?" Much said under his breath but Robin didn't reply. He was scanning the crowd with his eyes. His head hardly moved as he felt Gisborne's eyes on him and one slight indication that he had spotted Marian or any one else could be fatal for everyone.

Robin didn't spot her until he was looking for a second time, she stood with the Count, hanging onto his arm like a floozy and he felt a pang of jealousy well up inside like a tidal wave about to crash to the shore. He mentally reprimanded himself and brought his feelings back under control. Again with his eyes he nodded at Much who exhaled visibly with relief. Marian winked at Robin and it was his turn to let out the breath he had been holding.

"They have a plan." Robin uttered.

"A plan, they have a plan, there is a plan." Much repeated over and over again and the Emperor stood up to give a speech.

He quietened the crowd with the waving of his arms. Allan looked at Djaq and said. "How are we going to understand what they say?"

"Marian will give us a signal if he says anything we are not expecting you know that. The Count said he would translate everything to her."

"I'm not being funny but this isn't going to be easy."

"No one said it was," She replied her hands sweating with nerves.

The Emperor gave a speech about the criminal named Robin Hood and his crime in the country of Germany. Then he nodded to the executioner and the boom, boom, boom of the drum resumed. Carter fixed two arrows within his bow and waited for the right moment. The outlaws watched nervously from their posts. Friedrich appeared to be whispering to Marian and Marian kept her eyes locked with the man she loved, willing him to believe they were going to rescue them. Meanwhile Guy rubbed his hands in anticipation of the final demise of Robin Hood.

Carter moved immediately as the executioner hung his victims and he freed then instantaneously. Gisborne looked across the crowd expecting to see one of Hood's men but recognised Carter one of the King's instead. Robin and Much scrambled down from the platform, kicking their way to freedom and Will provided them with weapons. Friedrich tapped Robin on the shoulder and together they made for the dungeon. With the rest fighting their way out of what seemed to be an increasingly big and impossible mission.

Gisborne enraged that it was going pear shaped as usual when it came to killing Robin Hood joined in the fight, determined to kill him himself if he could. He spotted Marian, she was here, as he knew she would be and he made his way in her direction pushing through the crowds of the populace who seemed to block his and every soldiers path to the outlaws.

0o0

Down in the dungeon Robin, Friedrich and Will finally located the King's room after fighting a number of guards along the way. Will fiddled with the lock with several lock picks he brought with him and they entered the King's chamber. It was mustier and smaller than where Robin and Much had been held and they had to rouse him from a half slumber due to the lack of air.

"Robin?" the King said his voice scratchy from lack of use and fluid.

"Your Majesty." Robin replied. "There is not much time; we have to get out now."

Will managed to work undone the manacles and soon the King was pulled to a pair of rather unsteady feet. He nodded at Robin and the quartet made their way back up to daylight once more.

0o0

"Marian!" Guy drawled with a sickening sweetness to it. "I knew you would be here."

"Where else would I be?" she blocking him with her sword.

"With me, you belong with me. After everything I think I deserve a little happiness and I think I deserve you."

"I will never be yours. I am married to Robin."

"Some hand fasting agreement which surely expires shortly if it has not done already," he replied as they stood stationary, their swords poised, ready to maim if necessary.

"No in front of a Priest actually." She corrected him and his face turned an unhealthy puce colour, she moved back up against the outer battlement and he drew nearer still, his sword rising up to her, but she blocked it again with her own.

The sudden movement revealed the condition she was in and he stared unbelievingly at her stomach before moving to her face where she glared back challengingly. With a roar of something between pain and anger he dropped his sword and hurled himself at her, his hands reaching for her throat. She struggled to loosen his hold on her as he forced her backwards over the battlement. Marian felt as this was her last moment her last breath was being robbed from her body. Suddenly it lifted, it was gone and she looked faintly to the side to see him tumble from the battlement heading for the ground one thousand metres below. Marian looked back and Allan and Little John pulled her to her feet.

"You alright?" Allan asked and she nodded half dazed.

"Right," said Little John seeing Robin, Will, Carter and the King emerge from the dungeon. "Let's get out of here."

They pulled Marian with them, mounted horses which Djaq and Much had secured and rode off into the forest until they could hear the sound of the Emperor's army following them no more.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10

Deep within the forest they came to a halt and dismounted. Robin was a little unsteady on his feet.

"Whoa!" said Little John as he caught him and lowered him to the ground.

"Was he hurt in the fight?" asked Djaq to the others, coming to Robin's side.

"No…I mean Guy had him flogged the day we were captured, what a week ago?" Much said with a shrug.

Marian had slid down the nearest tree trunk when she had dismounted and watched from a distance wanting to run over and be by Robin's side but not wanting to faint as embarrass herself in the process. She fingered her throat and winced as she swallowed, Gisborne had gripped her well. Propped up against the tree she tried to focus on breathing in and out but Robin and Djaq became blurry and she knew no more.

"Well?" asked Little John when Robin's back was revealed.

"It is not too bad the welts are healing but a little sore still. I would imagine it is more likely he is exhausted from lack of nourishment and the fight that he recently executed… Food," she said looking up to the men standing around, "if we can find it, for Robin, Much and the King."

"I'll go and catch something," muttered Will.

"I'll help," announced Carter.

Much went to assist them and Djaq added. "You sit there; one down is bad enough, do not move until you have rested and eaten."

"Two," said the King unexpectedly from where he too exhausted rested against a tree trunk.

"Pardon Your Majesty?" said Much.

"Two," he repeated and nodded in the direction of Marian.

"Oh no!" Much exclaimed, while Allan and Little John went to her side.

"Marian! Marian" Little John called quietly and Djaq left Robin and joined them.

She examined her throat. "Is she dying?" asked Allan.

"No," said Djaq "I suspect the exertion of the day was too much for a lady who should not be gallivanting around Europe in a condition such as she."

"What about her neck? Gisborne held her pretty tight." Little John asked.

"Yes, some bruising, sit with her, offer some water, she will be fine." She added and returned to Robin's side where she bathed his semi healed welts caused by the beating.

"The child?" The Count asked concern in his tone.

Djaq looked up at him and said. "Will be fine; just let Marian rest a while. I am not sure riding across Europe on horseback is best for her but what choice do we have?"

"Child what child?" asked Much blankly. The remaining gang members looked at each other and then back at Much. Who added, "you mean, Marian and Robin are… He didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me? We were in that cell over a week, why didn't he say?"

"He does not know. Don't you go telling him either," Little John answered.

"Oh, well that is different then, if he didn't know. How come you all know?" Much asked indignant.

"Well," said Allan. "That's another story…."

0o0

Will and Carter caught a handful of rabbits and returned to the camp to find everyone conscious if not a little worse for wear. Robin, Much, the King and Marian seemed pale but apart from that normal, as normal as it was for them to be hiding in a forest in Germany.

They ate the food that Carter prepared and cooked and then discussed their next plan of action. It was decided that they would all ride back to France via Friedrich's castle, gain supplies and travel onto King Richard's home in France, where they would then debate on their next course of action. No one breathed a word about the baby, even though Robin who was conscious by then had the distinct feeling that he was missing something important.

0o0

The party settled down for the night the forest floor their bed which consisted of a mattress of leaves. Three small fires burnt amid the encampment. Marian lay down next to Robin under one of the few blankets they had in total for the party and he groaned in protest as she took half for herself.

Waking from his part slumber he asked. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere….just…."

"Oh," he replied in realisation. "The call of nature." She sighed as if she was cross with him and he added. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied shortly.

"Marian," he said with mild humour in his tone. He rolled over onto his side and propped his head up with his elbow as she lay facing him. "Something is going on and everyone seems to know about it except me."

This time it was her turn to say. "Oh!"

"'Oh!' you have no idea of what I am talking about? Or 'oh!' I will have to tell my husband something I wish he rather not know?" He queried still with amusement.

"Neither exactly," she said into a smile he could just make out.

"So?"

"Here," she said and took his hand. He gave her a look of puzzlement and she rested it on her gentle curved stomach, his eyes widened in amaze and acknowledgment of what it meant.

"How long have you known?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"A while," she admitted.

"Marian!" Robin replied slightly louder than he intended and John looked up only to lie back down once more.

"August perhaps…" She shrugged. "I didn't know for sure but about then."

"August!" he whispered loudly back. "Before or after we stood before the priest?"

"Before and it was your idea about the priest," she added with a smile.

"Why did you not say?"

"I think you know the answer to that," she sighed, "and when you were taken prisoner I wish I had."

He sighed deeply and replied, "I wish I had said a lot of things too that I did not say….."

"I thought about you every night in that cell and sometimes I had dreams…." She confessed.

"What dreams?" he questioned his hand now stroking her arm, up and down repeatedly comforting, reassuring.

"That you might die, that we," she went on indicating herself and their child. "Might never see you again. That he or she would have only the pleasure of knowing you through stories which were told."

"I thought about you too, ask Much."

They chuckled quietly at that knowing that on the journey to France Much would no doubt relive almost every waking moment he had spent in the cell, boring everyone to tears. They fell silent and just enjoyed being in the presence of one another.

"Your back does it still hurt?" she asked eventually.

"Not as much now."

"Good." She said softly. "If anything had happened…."

"It didn't." he replied just as quietly.

"Kiss me," she added in the merest of whispers.

This was a request he was not going to turn down the opportunity of. Robin covered her soft and willing mouth with his and the kiss took on a life of its own. She moaned softly and he settled his palm against her curves before it took off with its own agenda. With a love deep and profound their bodies tuned as one. Later Robin turned onto his side and let her nestle in to his embrace holding both of those he loved close to his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 11

The party declared their gratitude and then said farewell to Friedrich after a short stay at his castle. Then they moved onwards to France. The weather was turning and autumn had set in with finality as the trees were stripped of their leaves, leaving everything looking bare in preparation for the winter months that lay ahead.

The King, Carter and the gang rode into the King's home. His mother greeted him by running out of the main door throwing her arms about her son with exuberance, while Berengaria his wife kissed him perfunctionally on the cheek.

Eleanor turned to Robin and the outlaws and gave a shriek of delight that Little John had survived the mission to rescue the King. She threw her arms about the stunned outlaw with a hug that knocked the breath from his body. When she released him he stepped back, behind Much as if that would save him from further amorous attacks.

"You two have been busy," the Queen Mother said to Robin and Marian with a smile. "But by the look of you young lady you were in the family way when you passed by here the first time. Come, we must get you inside it can not be good for you to be riding either," and she put her arm about Marian shoulders and drew her into the castle the others following behind.

0o0

The King called Robin that night into his chambers for a private congress. They sat across from each other, the King's desk between them and discussed England and Nottingham. The King offered Robin a post in what he deemed 'new England'. An England which he was to visit and make right all that had gone wrong under the control of his brother Prince John.

0o0

Leaving Berengaria and Eleanor in France they returned to Nottingham via London where they discovered that Prince John had travelled north to Nottingham itself. Onwards they surged and reached the outskirts Locksley one frosty December morning.

The manor seemed inhabited which surprised the party. Richard looked to Robin and signalled that they surround the manor on foot.

"Not you Marian." Said Robin making her wait by the horses. She glared at him, still not liking to be ordered by anyone especially her husband. "Do I have to tie you up along with the horses?"

"No and do I look like I can fight anyway," she replied her mouth breaking into a reluctant grin and they both glanced at her blossomed figure.

"No which is why you are not," he turned to go and then returned handing her his knife. "Just in case," he added with a nod and with one lingering glance he was gone.

Back alongside Much he listened as his loyal friend said. "Who would move into your house? How did they know Gisborne was dead?"

"Perhaps they had a spy." Robin whispered and Much looked to Allan.

"I do not think so, not this time my friend." Robin told Much.

"I know, but….he did it once and….."

"Trust me it wasn't him this time."

"So who was it?" Much hissed and all Robin did was shrug.

They watched as Jasper, Cornelius and Prince John exited the Manor.

"Oh!" sighed Richard.

"What now?" asked Carter.

"We talk with them, wait until they go back in though, then you and I will enter with Robin, the rest can keep guard outside."

Once the trio were back in the house, the King and his men entered the Manor and had the element of surprise on their side.

"You!" exclaimed Prince John, then rapidly followed the example of Jasper and his brother and bowed before the King.

"You are in my home." Robin said bluntly.

"Your home? I was led to believe this was Guy of Gisborne's home or was." Jasper said with a smarmy grin.

"Was?" asked the King feigning innocence.

"He is dead, I understand Your Majesty." Jasper informed them, a look of arrogance and certainly about his tone and expression.

"Where did such news pass your way?" asked Richard.

Jasper sighed and began to look awkward and fidgety. "I can not say I recall Your Majesty."

"Where did you hear Gisborne is dead?" asked Carter.

"We heard from somewhere," Jasper replied waving his hand in a vague manner.

Richard nodded to Robin who in a heart beat had Jasper pinned to the wall his sword at the man's throat. "Tell us." Robin demanded.

"It was…..we sent a man to follow you….he arrived back a week or so …."

Robin released him with a force and he slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

"I need you out of my house. Today." Robin informed them.

"Your house," laughed Cornelius. "I do not think so. You are an outlaw."

"Robin of Locksley is as far from an outlaw as you are from getting your hands on the throne Cornelius." The King replied. "John you and your men here prepare to leave with me and my guard by noon and let us leave Robin of Locksley in peace."

The dastardly trio shared a look and Prince John knew he would have to keep all wits about him to talk his way out of this situation. Richard was not a happy man. They were soon to find out that all their hopes and plans and dreams were to be shattered.

0o0

"You are back alive," Marian said as the gang walked back, she was sitting against a tree and looked uncomfortable. Robin hauled her to her feet. "What's going on?" she asked, with a look at their faces in turn, happy faces with beaming radiant smiles. "Robin?"

"We are going home my love," he told her and nodded at Will to bring the horses to Locksley.

"Home," she repeated with caution. "Where's the King? Carter?"

"Going to his hunting lodge with Jasper and co," informed Much. "We get Locksley."

"Actually," said Robin pausing and looking at his loyal friend. "You don't."

"I don't what? I thought when we were free that I could live my days out by the fireside in Locksley."

"You can but not Locksley, remember Bonchurch." Robin reminded him.

"How could I forget…but how…I mean?"

"I had a little word in the King's ear." Robin replied with a smile.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Allan thinking that he had nothing just as he had expected.

"Well," said Robin with a smile which he shared with his wife. "With my new standing and position I will need men I can trust to work for me in positions of authority. Who will ensure fairness of play and who respect and be respected in return."

"What?" the gang chorused and Marian stifled a giggle.

"My friends you are looking at the new Sheriff of Nottingham. We will hold court and assembly of nobles at Locksley until Nottingham is rebuilt. I need lieutenant, a master of the guard and many other roles to be fulfilled and who better than you all whom I love like brothers." Robin told them bringing a smile to everyone's face and a purpose and belonging to their souls.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

"This way," said Will and led Robin and a heavily pregnant Marian up a stone staircase to the second floor of the castle which would be complete within a year. "The view." He added.

"Perfect." Said Robin looking at Marian.

"Will means of Nottingham and beyond," Marian told him, her eyes reflecting the twinkle in his.

"I'll leave you two to it." Will replied and headed back to ponder over Cornelius' plans and how he Will Scarlett could improve upon them to make Nottingham a truly great place.

Alone Robin pulled Marian back into his embrace and they looked at the countryside together surveying all that was Robin's to undertake maintain and oversee the land and the people within.

Marian sighed softly and said, "This is more than we hoped for, in a new England."

"Although I have a feeling that Prince John will not uphold his promise as soon as he is King, things will slip again."

"But you, we, will fight it; make Nottinghamshire to most desirable place to be in England."

"It is for me." Robin told her, rubbing soft circles on her belly.

"Because you are home again, that your lands are in your name?" she questioned softly.

"No," he said turning her round and enveloping her as close as he could to himself. "Because you are here to share it with me."

She smiled and his face lit up like a lighthouse signalling to a boat in a storm to safe seas. Robin leant in and kissed her flaming the passion of love within their souls. They parted looked around and deciding there was no where private to retreat to in the half built castle resumed their former position snuggling together and looking out over the county.

Their peace was shattered some time later with the arrival of Lord Much who turned up nosily, panting and out of breath.

"Master, my lord, Robin." He spluttered and Robin and Marian turned as one and looked at him.

"Much what is it? What has happened?" asked Marian.

"Wait up where's the fire?" asked Allan catching up with Much and added to Robin feeling as if he was not carrying out his job properly for him. "Sorry he slipped through my fingers in his urgency to see you."

"I need you." Much said to Robin. "I need help."

"With what?" asked Robin who had absolutely no idea what Much could need immediate help for.

"Goats…I need help with goats."

"Goats?" said Allan who looked at the couple and they all shrugged.

"Goats." Much confirmed, trying to grapple for breath.

"Enlighten me," Robin said with an amused expression running across his face.

"I have two serfs who are fighting over goats. Please I need you to deal with it for me."

"You are the lord you should be able to manage a problem with a few livestock," said Allan despairingly. Much had been like this ever since he had moved into Bonchurch almost three months previously and Allan wondered perhaps he would be better in the manor and Much in his shoes working for Robin the new Sheriff.

"I can not I tried this has been going on for days, please Robin, master you have to help me…"

"Go," Marian said biting back a giggle.

"I should not leave you for too long," Robin said eyeing Much reluctantly.

"The child will not arrive by the time you get back from Bonchurch," she assured him.

He sighed and said. "Perhaps not."

"Come on." Much said urgently pulling Robin by the cuff of his top.

Robin turned to his wife and kissed her softly on the lips and the other two men looked away tactfully saying good bye could take a while.

Finally Robin to Much as they walked off together said. "Alright but this is the last time, after this you sort out minor problems with your serfs otherwise how will they ever respect you….."

"I'll be going," Allan said to Marian and she smiled as she was left alone.

Marian leant back against the castle wall and gazed out at the view, it surely was a great sight. She had certainly come full circle, having as a child been the daughter of the Sheriff and now she was the wife of another, the one in all honesty she had waited for. She sang softly to her unborn child of angels and harmony and waited for the certain return of her husband Robin of Locksley to be by her side forever.

The End


End file.
